The final intimacy
by finmagik
Summary: The Doctor and Peri have been together for while. What happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she allows him into her mind. SixPeri


They lie entwined together, naked and sweaty and content. She snuggled closer to him, she was so warm, sometimes he mused it was like making love to a space heater. His left hand lazily squeezed her breast. Over all he felt good, but he never could be completely satisfied.

She turned to him with a teasing smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to tell me how good you were?" She asked.

"You already know," He said.

"Yeah, but that's what you usually do, I have to start the second round in order to shut you up," She said.

"Really? I thought it was because you were eager for more," He smiled down at her.

"Oh, I am Doctor," She said.

She began kissing his neck and his shoulder. But when he didn't respond she stopped.

"Why did you stop, Peri?" He asked.

"Because something isn't right," She said

"Something isn't right with you."

"Me? I feel perfectly fine,"He said.

"Maybe, you have something on your mind Doctor," She said.

He looked at her dear Peri with her laughing eyes, soft brown hair and beautiful body. Should he tell her? Should he reveal something which he had held back from so many already?

"It's nothing," He sighed.

"It's not nothing," She said. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand," He said.

"Try me," She said. "Go on... I'm listening.."

He sighed. "No, I really can't."

"Doctor..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Peri, no matter how close we get physically," He said. "There is one final intimacy which-"

"I am not having anal sex with you," She said. "I told you I wouldn't do it before..."

"NO No! Not that!" He said. "I mean we could consummate our relationship in a myriad of different ways, but there would always be something missing..."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" She asked.

"No, Peri you are a excellent lover," He said. "For a human."

"And what is that supposed mean?" She asked.

"The final intimacy as I was trying to say is not a physical one," He said. "It's... hard to explain more of a intimacy of minds as well as bodies."

She looked at him questioningly. "Doctor?"

"It's sharing thoughts, memories, sensations, being inside someone else's mind Peri," He said. "And it's something I can't do with a human companion."

"We could try," She said.

"Peri are you aware what you're saying?" He asked.

"Yes, you want to...go inside my mind." She said. "I'll let you. I want to try it Doctor."

He sighed. "Very well."

The Doctor raised his right hand, he put his palm against her temple. He closed his eyes. Nothing happened. She waited. Still nothing. She giggled nervously. He opened his eyes and frowned at her.

"Sorry," She said.

"Be quiet I have to concentrate." He chided.

She closed her eyes and waited. And then she felt it, like a gentle probing not a physical sensation but a mental one. And then caressing, a soft caressing. And still the probing... like he was looking for a way in. She sighed and opened her mind to him. It was like a million inner doors had sprung open. And he was inside her, in her head, walking among her memories. She gasped it was the strangest thing she had ever felt.

He was plunging deep into her mind and bringing up pearls. She could taste fresh strawberries and fine champagne in her mouth, she could feel satin, silk and a warm spring sun on her skin. She could smell lilacs, roses and baking bread. And she could hear a cacophony of remembered music and noise. Underneath it all was the very real sound of three hearts beating frantically. Her head was reeling she was reeling on sensations and memory. She drew close to him, she was against his cold skin, she could feel his erection against her thigh, she parted her legs to allow him entry. Only to be told _'Not yet' _ his voice... but he hadn't spoken a word. It was in her head... her head was spinning. He was inside of her head. It felt glorious and scary like going down the first hump of a roller coaster or letting a stranger into her bed.

And he entered a different set of memories. Her first kiss, the first time she let a boy touch her breasts, the first time she touched herself. All those moments of clandestine pleasure in her bed as she stroked and prodded herself to climax. That time at college when she had drunkenly made out with her roommate. The feel of the other girls lips and tongue, the other girls breasts all mingling with the overwhelming sensation of all that alcohol that made her head swim even more. She could feel his member stiffen at that one. He was seeing every boy she had slept with, every stroke, every penetration, every kiss. He was seeing himself, as she had first encountered him and all those unfulfilled fantasies she had harbored for that incarnation of the Doctor. And he wasn't jealous, he seemed rather surprised by it. He seeing himself as he was now, above her angry, his hands closed tight around her neck choking the life from her. The terror and surprising the arousal of that first encounter. He moved on from that memory rather quickly.

He went to their other more conventional sexual experiences. Reliving them from her eyes, all those times in her bed, his bed, the tardis console room, the pool, getting warm together after the cold of Nercos, a picnic blanket on Bastoria eight, againist the wall in the Tardis corridor... and finally this time. When she parted her legs this time he entered her a little the tip of his cock inside of her.

And he wanted to know more... she tried to warn him away. _'Not there Doctor, don't go there.' _But he didn't listen and ventured deeper inside her mind.

Only to find the very first time she had sex it wasn't at all what he been expecting or hoping for...she was barely 11 and sobbing in the darkness as her Stepfather mercliessly, bloodily... took her... it hurt so much. And it didn't just happen that one awful time but so many, many times in the darkness late at night... _'No! NO! NO!' _

"NO! Stop it!" Peri called out.

She withdrew into a fetal position. And he removed his hand from her temple severing the mental link.

"Peri, I'm so sorry," He said. "I had no idea..."

"No you didn't did you!" She spat at him. There were tears forming in her eyes.

He reached out to touch her. And she recoiled at his touch. "Peri is there anything I can do?"

"You can leave me alone," She said. "Get out of my room."

He tried to touch her again, to provide some comfort but she curled tighter into a sobbing ball.

He got up from the bed and took his clothing and left. He waited outside the door hoping she would change her mind. Hoping there was something, anything he could do to help. He wanted to hold her, and tell her everything was alright, that she was safe now, that he couldn't hurt her. That they would personally go back to earth search out her stepfather and kick him in the groin. He perked up as he heard her approaching foot steps. Then he heard the lock click and his hearts sank.


End file.
